drakensang_onlinefandomcom_bg-20200215-history
Ъпдейт
2018 Януари 23 2018 - R203, R204, R205 ': Ъпдейт на уникалните предмети, подобрение на Работилницата, подобрен прозорец на Групите, Пренаправено предизвикателство (#4) на събитието "Драган", поправени бъгове. 2017 'Декември 6 2017 '- R202 : Ъпдейт на уникалните предмети, Ъпдейт на тайнствените кубове, Статус на активност в гилдията (ново), поправка на бъгове. 'Ноември 16 2017 - R201 : Mouse Cursor Overhaul, preparations for the Big Game Hunt event, поправка на бъгове.' 'Октомври 25 2017 - R200 : Нови класирания за Групите, Нови пренаправени Подземия, Награди за Класирания , Пренаправени указания на точките живот, Цветност на членовете на групата, поправка на бъгове. Октомври 4 2017 - R199 : Подготовка за събитието Ghost Festival II , поправка на бъгове. Септември 19 2017 - R198 : New Q9 Parallel World Dungeons, New Workbench and Crafting Recipes, New Augment Cores, поправка на бъгове. Август 29 2017 - R197 : Infested Sewers of Kingshill II, поправка на бъгове. Август 15 2017 - R196 - Daily Deal, Increased Pace of Combat (animation rework), map Access refactoring, поправка на бъгове. Юли 27 2017 - R195 : Dracanian Anniversary Festival , поправка на бъгове Юли 12 2017 - R194 : Currency Bag, Rework of New Moon, Ranger Nerfed as usual (like the devs always do when got nothing better to do), something has been changed with 1H weapons and no one knows what, bugfixes Юни 27 2017 - R193 : Introducing Shrines, поправка на бъгове. Юни 13 2017 - R192 : Curse of the Black Knights - Return of Dragan III, Introduction of Equipment Refiner, поправка на бъгове. Май 30 2017 - R191 : Realm Fragment autocollect, More sapphire exchange options, Balancing bugs fixed, поправка на бъгове. Май 16 2017 - R190 : Повишена производителност, поправка на бъгове. Май 3 2017 - R189 : Updated Full Moon gear, поправка на бъгове. Април 20 2017 - R188 : Biggest theft in the history. Април 4 2017 - R187 : Infested Sewers of Kingshill event Март 22, 2017 '- R186 - Collector's Bag released, Dark Dwarf Heist V with improved (sort of) drops, bugfixes. 'Февруари 28, 2017 - R184-R185 : New content expansion (Sands of Malice - SoM) - New region: Qaizah, 55 lvl, new Gems and Runes, Changes to Parallel World. Януари 31, 2017 - R183 : Preparation for some unknown event, bugfixes, more bugs and more Stuff They Don't Want You To Know!! Януари 18, 2017 - R182 : Additional Skill Bars, Dark Dwarf Heist event improvements (Daily bonus, minion progression rebalanced across experience levels, gear power increase, white items no longer drop from bosses), bugfixes and of course ... like always ... Stuff They Don't Want You To Know!! Януари 11, 2017 - R180 + R181 : Improvements to the PvE Leaderboards , bugfixes 2016 Декември 06, 2016 - R179 : PVE Leaderboards improvements, New Dungeon Difficulty Selection windows, bugfixes. Ноември 17, 2016 - R178 : Defeat the Undefeatable X, bugfixes. Ноември 03, 2016 - R177 : PVE Leaderboards, bugfixes. Октомври 19, 2016 - R176 : Broken game, Ghost Festival event, Bugfixes and even more bugs. Октомври 07, 2016 - R175 : New mini event Monster Hunt, bugfixes. Септември 26, 2016 - R174 : New Parallel World dungeon (Q8), New Latency Indicator, Reworked Ice Missile skill, Dragan Event, bugfixes. Септември 14, 2016 - R173 : New event Dunes of Desolation , bugfixes. Август 25, 2016 - R172 : New Parallel World dungeons (Q7), Premium Deluxe repricing, bugfixes. Август 16, 2016 - R171 : New Full Moon event, More inventory/locker space, Parallel World improvements, bugfixes. Юли 28, 2016 - R170 : Reworked Daily Challenges, New "New Moon" event, improved drop rate of realm fragments, bugfixes. Юли 13, 2016 - R169 : Balancing of Steam Conductor's healing factor, Balancing Explosive Arrow, Improved AI for ranged monsters, bugfixes. Юли 4, 2016 - R168 : New Invasion Event, removal of free 3 Premium trial, reduced prices for some costumes and emotes, rebalancing of Monster Enchantments, bugfixes. Юни 16, 2016 - R167 : New Button: Inventory Sorting, Reduced price for Gem slots, bugfixes. Юни 1, 2016 - R166 : Crafting 2.0, Removal of potions and buffs from the arena, Thesis of Revelation, Tome of Revelation, Encyclopedia of Revelation added to the Trader, Trader interface reworked, lowered minimum Character Level for Moon Events (20-->10), artifact merchant Rabosha now offers more unique items, bugfixes. Май 19, 2016 - R165 : Quick Slot for potions, Random Monster Enchantments arrive to Myrdosch, bugfixes. Май 09, 2016 - R164 : Essence Toggle, Quest UI Overhaul, Introducing Acts and Chapters to the world of Dracania, New Compendium tab, New fairground at Kingshill, bugfixes. Април 05, 2016 - R163 : Glyph Removal, 6v6 Tier Tower System, Coloring of very high enchantment values, Shinier better chests through Dracania, improved character selection screen, bugfixes. Март 10, 2016 - R162 : New costumes, The Ghastly Gnob is coming to Kingshill, New Cloak, Updated shop equipment, new premium (deluxe), Quick slot for spirit stones, Updated Drop Rates and Loot list, Changes to monsters (Bosses) in PW, bugfixes. Февруари 11, 2016 - R161 : New Event: Perils of Time, New Mounts: Wings, Update on Unique Items from Premium trader Emilia and from Mystic Cubes, bug fixes. Януари 19, 2016 - R160 : Ranger and SM nerfed, Improved PW, New Jesters Jackpot, New premium benefit - portable locker, 6th & 7th Inventory Tab, bug fixes. 2015 Декември 10, 2015 - R159 : Chapter 2 Parallel Worlds, Reworked New/Full Moon Sets, Group Improvements, New Set Items, bug fixes Ноември 16, 2015 - R158 : New Parallel Worlds, Combat Value System, Enchantment Balancing, New Set Items, New gems, pets, mounts, bugfixes Октомври 15, 2015 - R157 :New Pets and Costumes, New Quest guidance, Gem Sockets for Cloaks, New Female torsos, Radiant Gems are now available for purchase, bugfixes Септември 23, 2015 - R156 : Balancing Measures, bugfixing, Changes to Lor'tac (community feedback) Август 26, 2015 - R155 : Rise of Balor -New region Lor'tac, 50 lvl, new skill system, upgrade cost corrected and lowered Юли 21, 2015 - R154 : New Benefits to Premium Memberships, Lucky Mount Offer, XP increment in quests for level 24/25, Decreasing the overall difficulty of boss monsters until level 30, bugfixes Юли 07, 2015 - R153 : New Quickslot for Mounts, changes, bugfixes Юни 18, 2015 - R152 : Improved Boss Loot, bugfixes Юни 09, 2015 - R151 : Levels 40 - 45 and tutorial improved, bugfixes Май 21, 2015 - R150 : Zahir's shop now sells costumes and emotes, Group Finder Improvements, the last two rows of the locker can now be purchased. Май 07, 2015 - R149: In-game Cinema, Delete Characters for Free, bug fixes. Април 23, 2015 ' - R148: Bugfixes 'Април 08, 2015 ' - R147: In-game Cinema, Increased Stack Sizes, Start of the event Curse of the Black Knights: Rage of Dragan, bug fixes. 'Март 19, 2015 ' - R146 : Changes to item enchantments, Daily Challenges adjusted, Quest: Gold Rush 4/4 - reset, bug fixes. 'Март 04, 2015 '- R145 : New PvE Rank, 49 New Achievements, Improved Loot Effects Fix Part 1, New requirements to unlock PvP achievements, One-Click Payment (now for all players), Quest completion on high difficulty degree, bug fixes. 'Февруари 12, 2015 - R144 : Improved Loot Effects, New Group Window (group finder, new chat menu function to ignore players), Tone down essences in PVP, Removal of XP elixirs, Removal of Kaboom Explosives, Skill Cool-Down Refactoring, bug fixes Януари 28, 2015 - R143 : Equipment Selection Improvements, Join PvP-enabled Players on PvE Maps, bugfixes. Януари 15, 2015 - R142 : New Jesters Trader Zumpe, new currency Gilded Clover , Alternative Idle Animations, New Rules Set: Modification of Talents. 2014 Декември 16, 2014 - R141: Bugfixes. Декември 1, 2014 - R140 : Reduced Crafting prices and bugfixes. Ноември 19, 2014 - R139 : Removal of CoT, free auto-pickup currencies, travelling to dungeons for silver, rework of premium membership and workbench, introduction of the Achievements feature, ancient wisdom now buyable, new mounts-pets-cloaks, introduction of map arrow color coding. Ноември 6, 2014 - R138' ': Reworked Swerdfield Pastures, increased stack size of Spirit Stones, completely new little crypt and bugfixes, new set : Jumong's Armor, new pet : The Legendary King's War Horse. (Merged within R138) - R137 : New character Creation (Ethnicities, Hairstyles, Beards,' '''Rotation of Character'), Alternative Attack Sequences for Characters and bug fixes 'Октомври 9, 2014 '- R136: Bot ban wave, introduction of the Jesters (lottery), royal gems added, re-balance of Steam Mechanicus (now is for free) and new experience booster (scroll of insight). '''Септември 30, 2014 - R135: Kingshill Rework and bugfixes Септември 10, 2014 '- R134: New items graphic, loot compare, new portable repair kits, bugfixes, announcement that Steam mechanicus will open for free with R136 (in Октомври) 'Август 28, 2014 - R133 : Bugfixes, additional destructive objects, Atlantis quests numbered. Август 14, 2014 '- R132 : Grimford makeover, new game entry, more destructible objects. Quest redesign. ---------- --, ----- R131 : Merged within R132 'Юли 23, 2014 - R130: More destructible objects in the Myrdosch region, removal of sealed sites, , client preloading option Юли 7, 2014 - R129: Click on name in the chat box to whisper, health spheres cannot be clicked on, more variety in hit animations Юни 19, 2014 - R128: Enable & disable blood effects, enter duels while in a group, balancing of quest, monster distribution changes Май 21, 2014 - R126: Graphic update for daily quests, bug fixes. Май 7, 2014 - R125: Essences stack to 9999x, relaxed stance in urban areas, bug fixes Април 24, 2014 - R124: Blood effects, PvP bugs removed, additional steam mechanicus items, PvP leaderboard updated Април 10, 2014 - [http://en.bigpoint.com/drasaonline/board/threads/release-123-Hotfix.26215/ R123 & Bot Banning]: Bug fixes and a mass banning of bottters Март 27, 2014 - R122: Quest progress indicator, dynamic adjustable viewpoint in browser, surprise box buffs removed from game Март 17, 2014 - R121: Configurable game keys, show/hide chat window and character name, greater graphic options, Moon events have been adjusted so that uniques will be at your character level. Февруари 26, 2014 R120: Mac OS Beta client, Steam Mechanicus Khalys/Mortis shield, 2 week premium bonus for new accounts who have reached level 5, increased drop rate of Fairy Wood in Blackborg, Moon events start on a staggered schedule depending on server. Февруари 12, 2014 - R119: character's display in the inventory animated, Jeweler and Kobold in all urban areas, costumes no longer expire, bug fixes, in Blackborg: decreased monster damage and HP Януари 30, 2014 - R118: Introduction of the female Steam Mechanicus, new loading screen, redistribution of monsters in some areas, defensive quests can be completed simultaneously for group members Януари 14, 2014 - R117: Anti kill steal, guild info (change guild name, group status), screenshot using F10 key, female animation change, additional travel stones 2013 Декември 18, 2013 - R116: New areas in Atlantis, new Unique items, rework of Parallel worlds (Lord of the Dead, Between Worlds, and Weapons of the End of Time are all independent), Ammon's Torso piece added, increased chance of finding lock picks, steam mechanicus minor changes to skills... Декември 3, 2013 - R115: Mac Thin Client (Alpha) release, teleportation talent learned faster, area name listed while map is open, bug fixes, separate tab for event quests Ноември 13, 2013 - Hotfix R113 : New Steam Mechanicus skill, update stats for Eternal Guardian, potions stack to 99x units in each inventory slot Ноември 6, 2013 - R113: The 4th class, Steam Mechanicus (preview), is released for premium members. Октомври 21, 2013 - R112: Mentor Bonus (lower level characters in one account will gain +200% honor and wisdom to match your highest level character), Parallel World (fragments stack to 999x, teleporting brings you to the atrium) Октомври 1, 2013 - R111: Parallel World (replayable quests, rewards scale to level, reward enchantment values are random), glyph price reduced by half, increase drop rate of legendary items, andermant drop decreases to reflect the relative toughness of the opponent to character, lock pick drop rate doubles, remove exploits. Септември 19, 2013 - R110: Grizmek offers new mounts including the rainbow unicorn, balance of monster difficulty in Parallel World, Reduced HP for Khalys and Mortis, bug fixes, Септември 11, 2013 - R109: Parallel Worlds (open for level 30+, monsters adjust to the highest-level player in the group enter Watery Grove through Jarlshofn, atriums for easier group forming), new XP elixir, new Myrdosh quests, Grizmek sells pets Август 21, 2013 - R108: New Myrdosch quests, gem box probability now more favorable, stronger chat filter, Blackborg (New Moon location) available from Thabo Август 7, 2013 - R107: Level 45 expansion, Myrdosch expansion, new skills and talents, Parallel worlds start in Watery Grave, "Favor of Destiny" and "Destiny's Support" packets, Destructor uniques Юли 23, 2013 - R106: Rework of item upgrades (introduction of glyphs of power, items in inventory depicted with item level...), new Hero packs, new Surprise chest. Юли 11, 2013 - R105: Dungeons contain magic, extraordinary, and legendary treasure chests, artifact dealers will now be offering mystery chests with unique items, new level 33 helmet for each archetype. Юни 27, 2013 - R104: New Interface for jeweler, New beginner pack, Inventory pack, dungeon automatically resets when all players in a group leave. Юни 11, 2013 - R103: Increased drop rate of enchanted and unique items, new enchantments: "Increased Travel Speed," "Critical Damage" and "All Resistance Value", increased enchantments in 2-handed weapons, cheaper expansion of inventory, new gem box Май 29, 2013 - R102: Maintenance and bug fixes Май 14, 2013 - R101: Direct repair button at the blacksmi Ancient Wisdom can no longer be collected beyond the current maximum, characters now completely healed when returning from an arena match Май 2, 2013 - R100: Premium accounts, max gem slots at 5, rework PvP matchmaking, consumable price readjustment Април 24, 2013 - R099: Gold rebalancing, cash for action, minimap polishing, bug fixes, pets no longer allowed in PvP battles Април 11, 2013 - R098 ': Update security certificate, mini map, remove Herald exploit, remove Rapid Death exploit. 'Април 4, 2013 - R096/R097: Maintainance Март 21, 2013 - R094/R095: Increased droprate for the quest "Weapons of the End Time" from Mortis. Separate PvP group for level 40, improvement of destroying object confirmation, wating room color decoration. Март 14, 2013 - R093: Introduction of a swear filter, paring down of "Über-items," reduced range of attacks by 25%, decreased execuion times for many attacks, tweaking of warrior groups, rework of Honor point distribution. Март 5, 2013 - R092: The testing and introduction of "Warrior Groups" on the live servers. Февруари 20, 2013 - R091: The release of Speedy Mounts. Class skills and talents reworked. Февруари 14, 2013 - R090: Increase Honor distribution, arena achievments, introduction of ELO system, new gems "sacred." Февруари 7, 2013 - R089: Major changes to the balance of class skills and talents. Януари 30, 2013- R088: Arena inactivity disqualification. Януари 23, 2013 ''' - '''R087: Maintenance Update. Clickable wilderness quest items are now highlighted. Януари 16, 2013 ''' - '''R086: Maintenance Update. PVP waiting room was released. Януари 9, 2013 - R085: Maintenance update 2012 Декември 12, 2012 - R084: Sea of Shadows was released, offering Level 40 players another parallel world and a new boss, Mortis. Декември 5, 2012 - R083 '- 6v6 (Storm the Fortress), Zahir with cloak quests 'Ноември 21, 2012 - R081: Armor damage notification, daily quest shuffle Ноември 15, 2012 - R080: Съобщение на гилдията, PvP балансиране Ноември 8, 2012 - R078: Speech Bubbles, Cloak of Power, Context Menus (using ctrl.) Октомври 24, 2012 - R077: Много поправени бъгове. Октомври 11, 2012 - R074/R075: Chat Revision Released, Realignment of PvP levels, introduction of Monkey, new foods and blessings Септември 26, 2012 - R072: Introduction of Eternal Grove, new quests. New in-game menu making it easier to log out or switch characters. New unique items. Септември 5, 2012 - R070 'Introduction of Draken, the Event Currency. Also, with Release 70, all items can be dyed. 'Август 19. 2012 - R068: Mounts, Daily Quests, discounted prices for 10-packs of pots Август 17, 2012 - R066: Multi-Character Accounts. Revamping of items sold by merchants. Юли 25, 2012 - R064: Jeweler can combine three gems for better gem. Gem removal introduced. Юли 18, 2012 - R063: Reduction of cool-down time for health and mana potions. Additional Khalys unique weapons released (Parallel) Юли 12, 2012 - R62: Parallel World expansion. Юли 4, 2012 - R060: New continent of Atlantis for Levels 35 to 40. Over 100 new quests. Change in maps and quest levels to reflect new area. Юни 14, 2012 - R058: Books of Knowledge and Knowledge Tree released. 1st Talent: Teleportation, 2d: Town Bank, 3d: 7th equipment slot Юни 6, 2012 - R057: Hailstone Mountains released with 28 new quests Май 29, 2012 - R055: Parallel Worlds for L40 characters replaces some of the hard dungeons Май 15, 2012 - R054: Honor Talents released. Май 8, 2012 - R053: 15 нови куеста Април 26, 2012 - R051: Three-part Skills System released. Seven new quests. Април 12, 2012 - R049: Nine new quests for level 30-33 players. Crown for 1,000 arena wins Март 21, 2012 - R046: Fairy Wand Март 11, 2012 - R045: Teleportation expanded. Rebalancing skills. Март 7, 2012 - R044: New skills: start of a series of skill releases. Февруари 16, 2012 - R042: Дневени бонуси за вход Февруари 2, 2012 - R040: Loxley Caverns, Stonekeep, Foxariffic Burrow of Investigation: 11 new quests. Януари 18, 2012 - R038: Бои Януари 1, 2012 - R036: Дракона (ездитно животно) е представен в играта. 2011 Декември 15, 2011 - R035: New Continent: Norselands, with 48 new quests. Ranger Characters. New Skills System. Solstice Festival Декември 5, 2011 - R033: Travel Stones Ноември 23, 2011 - R032: Guild and Group Invitations revised, Resistance Command Center quests Ноември 16, 2011 - R031: Crafting quests. Buff Bar to see how long buffs last. Ноември 3, 2011 - R030: Crafting introduced. New PvP ranking system Октомври 27, 2011 - R029: Halloween Special. Four new Silfmoor quests. Add-a-Gem Slot introduced. Октомври 20, 2011 - R028: Capture the Flag introduced, other PvP improvements. Октомври 13, 2011 - R027: Three Rebirth Options introduced, Explosive bombs Октомври 7, 2011 - R026: Introduction of emotes. PvP quests. Guild membership increased from 5 to 50. Септември 30, 2011 - R025: Guilds introduced. New quests. Trymon's Seal Fragments for new sealed dungeons. Experience Point potions. Fireworks. Rootrock Cavern (level 23-27) released. Септември 23, 2011 - R024: Arena Point Store Opens. New quests. New Music. Септември 15, 2011 - R023: Introduction of Spheres of Healing, Friends' List, PvP Statistics, Replacement of Gems in Sockets. Character rebalancing. Септември 9, 2011 - R022: Kingshill redesigned with new quests. Август 31, 2011 - R021: Optional PvP introduced on all servers. PvP divided into level groups (prior to this all players PvPed together). New gems introduced. Reduction of Andermant drops with adding Andermant as a Quest reward. Introduction of Veteran's Pack. Август 26, 2011 - R20: Introduction of Balor (the PvP server), Many minor bug fixes. Август 19, 2011 - R019: End of closed beta, Release on new continent: Teganswall , Introduction of Unique items, Khalys and Herald join the game, New areas: Fortress Teganswall, Tegans’ Sanctuary, Dragon Caverns, Troll Canyon and the Burning Coast. Introduction of Thin Client to play game, Август 3, 2011 - R017: Items can now be upgraded at armory. Major readjustment of characters. Юли 28, 2011 - R016: Ново оборудване, много поправени бъгове Юли 22, 2011 - R015: Introduction of Champion monsters and mini-bosses, Surprise Chests, Locked Chests, and Unique Items. Total rebuild of all quests, Resolving issues with quest items. Starter pack introduced. Юли 14, 2011 - Hotfix: Readjusting duration time on some effects Юли 7, 2011 - Хотфикс: Поправено забавяне от страна на сървърите Юни 29, 2011 - Хотфикс: Items can now be sold from 2nd bag. Many bug fixes. Юни 22, 2011 - Хотфикс: Buyback introduced, many bug fixes Юни 14, 2011 - Хотфикс: Chat console commands, Minimap now shows more details Май 27, 2011 - Хотфикс: Database wipe, Essence redefined, new quests, Minimap introduced. Май 18, 2011 - Хотфикс: Character speed, monster damage, potion cool-down adjusted. Май 13, 2011 - Хотфикс: Improved landscape. New quests. Май 6, 2011 - Хотфикс: Rebalancing, new quests, UI rework Април 28, 2011 - Хотфикс: Item durability introduced Април 20, 2011 - Хотфикс: Launch of arena, new quests, rebalance of monsters & mana regeneration & drops Април 7, 2011 - Хотфикс: Maintainanc, rebalance potion cost, more quests. Категория:Ръководство